


Delusions

by JasonMorganfan87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Delusions, Family Feels, Gen, Human Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Mentally ill Lucifer, Mentally ill Maze, Protective Amenadiel (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonMorganfan87/pseuds/JasonMorganfan87
Summary: What if what Amenadiel told Chloe in the first episode of season 2 was true. Lucifer is not the Devil, but a man who has been struggling through delusions. His 'Hell' was really an mental institution that his father sent him to for treatment. Can he finally come back to reality with the help of his family and friends?
Comments: 28
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, the supernatural elements that have taken place thus far have all been in Lucifer’s head. Also, since everyone is human here, Malcolm Graham woke from his coma naturally, but still went insane due to the trauma.

Amenadiel had been telling the truth when he told Chloe Lucifer's claims of being the Devil were lies. Well, he was being mostly truthful. He downplayed the situation quite a bit. He had her thinking he made up a story to cope with a bad childhood and eventually started to believe his own lies. He did that preserve his brother's dignity. He didn't want her to know how bad it truly was.

The truth was that Lucifer, or Sam, which was his real name, had a psychotic break. He suffered delusions that eventually caused him to break completely from reality. His so called 'Hell' was actually a mental institution their father was forced to put him in several years ago, one he'd escaped from with the help of Maze, another patient there.

When Amenadiel told Chloe this was all because of a difficult childhood, that was sort of true, but it wasn't the way h implied. Sam wasn't abused or anything, but life wasn't great to him as a kid. Things had been difficult for him starting with his mother's death.

When Amenadiel found his brother again after several years of searching, his plan had been to call his father and get Sam back to the institution. However, Amenadiel quickly decided that maybe it would be beneficial to try a different tactic. He decided to play into his brother's fantasy world for a bit and get him to trust him again. Of course he didn't tell his father about this because he knew the man would not approve. His father was a doctor. He believed in medicine and therapy. He wouldn't like Amenadiel's idea. Amenadiel's, however, believed his idea was worth pursuing. His brother wasn't as bad as he had been. Yes, he was still very far from reality, but he was doing well otherwise. He could function in day to day activities and he was at least getting some professional help. He was much more open to Linda Martin than he had been to any other psychiatrist.

Amenadiel had just walked into his apartment when he heard his phone going off, signaling that he had a video call. He took it out and looked at the caller ID. When he saw who it was, he hit ignore.

Amenadiel went over and poured himself a drink. He had only gotten a sip in before the phone rang again. This time, he didn't even bother looking at it.

Mere moments after the ringing stopped for the second time, his computer went off, indicating a video call.

Amenadiel sighed and walked over to his desk in the living room, which held his laptop. He opened it up and accepted the call, coming face to face with his father.

His father, Samuel, resembled his younger brother. He had short black hair with some gray streaks and blue eyes. He was wearing black dress shirt with a matching black blazer. It was logical that he looked so much like younger son. He was his son by blood. He'd adopted Amenadiel when he married his mother.

"Hello, Father," Amenadiel greeted. He addressed the man as 'Father' rather than 'Dad' to preserve his biological Father's memory.

"I don't appreciate being ignored, Amenadiel," his father said sternly in a thick British accent.

"I didn't mean to ignore you, Father. I've just been busy," Amenadiel lied.

"I don't like being lied either. You've been dodging my calls for weeks. Where is he?" Samuel asked.

"I don't know…"

"Do not lie to me again, Amenadiel!" Samuel said in a raised voice.

Amenadiel cringed a little. "Los Angeles."

"How long have you known that?" Samuel asked, his tone indicating that he knew he wouldn't like his son's response.

"A few months," Amenadiel spoke quietly.

Samuel was quiet for a few moments, settling for glaring at his son. When he did speak, his voice seemed to be made of steel. "I see. I will be there by the morning. When I hang up with you, you are to call the mental health authorities immediately. We will discuss what you could've possibly been thinking when I arrive!"

"Father, wait. I don't think we should go that route right now. I don't think putting Sam back in the hospital is going to do any good. It hasn't so far. That's why I didn't call you. I wanted to try to handle it differently," Amenadiel said.

"And what exactly did your plan entail?" Samuel asked.

"I just wanted to try something different. I decided not to fight him on his delusions. I played along. I let him think we really were sons of God and he really was the Devil," Amenadiel said.

Samuel leaned forward and looked at his son in utter shock. "Are you out of your mind? This is not a game, Amenadiel! Your brother is ill, and you toying with his mental health!"

"No, I'm just trying to find another way to help him. Forcing treatment on him didn't work. I thought if I played along, I could get closer to him, and he might start to trust me more. I think it's working. We're a little closer. I think it could work. It's not like it was before. He's doing better," Amenadiel said.

"If he still thinks he's the Devil, I fail to see how that's the case," Samuel said.

"He's getting closer to people. He has friends that he trusts, and aside from the fantasy he's created, he's taking care of himself well enough," Amenadiel said. Well, that was sort of true. His brother lost himself in vices, like drugs and alcohol, but he was at least taking care of himself for the most part. Amenadiel decided not to mention that part to his father though. "He's also under the care of a psychiatrist."

Samuel looked surprised to hear that. "Sam is willingly speaking to a psychiatrist?" Psychiatrists had always been forced on his son in the past. He refused to accept that anything was wrong with him.

"Yes. I think deep down he knows he needs help. This woman has been good for him. He sees her a couple of times every week. I think she's helping him in a way no one else has been able to," Amenadiel said. That had been the real reason he deceived Linda. He wanted to know how his brother was doing and see if she was up to the task of treating his issues. "Father, I think we should give this a chance. This could help in a way nothing else has. He could get better. Isn't that what you want?"

Samuel narrowed his eyes at his eldest. "Do not try to guilt me, Amenadiel. Of course, I want Sam to get better. Do you think any part of me liked seeing him locked in that hospital, comparing it to literal Hell. He is my son!"

Amenadiel felt bad immediately. He knew he went too far. "I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to imply you didn't want what was best for Sam. I just think we should try something else."

"This is a dangerous game you're attempting to play. It could make things worse."

"I don't see how much worse it could get. Please, Father, just try it. I know you're a firm believer in the traditional treatments, but Sam won't cooperate with them. If he doesn't, they have no hope of working. That's already been proven," Amenadiel said.

"I want the name of his psychiatrist," Samuel said.

"Doctor Linda Martin. She's not famous, like the ones you've consulted, but she's good," he said.

"I'll be in touch. Should I call you, you _will_ answer. Is that clear?" Samuel asked in a steel tone.

Amenadiel nodded. "What are you going to do. Are you going to have Sam committed again?"

"I will contact you soon," was all Samuel said before cutting off the call.

Amenadiel sighed and closed his computer. He sincerely hoped that whatever his father decided would help his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Linda was in her office packing up her things for the day. She was usually there for another hour, but her last patient for the day had left about an hour ago, and she had plans with Maze later, so she decided to cut out a bit early. She had just finished when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Linda watched as a middle aged man she'd never seen before entered her office. He reminded her a little of Lucifer, as they had similar features and a similar build. "Hello. I'm sorry if I got my wires crossed. Did you have an appointment with me?"

The man walked to her desk as he spoke. "No, and I do apologize for not making one. I'm sure you are extremely busy. I just arrived in town, and I didn't think this situation could wait long enough for me to schedule a time for us to meet. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Doctor Samuel Chambers."

Linda was sure her jaw hit the floor. She knew who the man was. He was a very well known cardiac specialist. Linda wasn't a medical doctor, but that didn't mean she didn't keep up with those who were, especially the good ones. Samuel Chambers was a known both in England and in Pennsylvania. "Hello. It's wonderful to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you."

Samuel shook the woman's hand when she stuck it out. "You as well, Doctor Martin. I'm here because I've just learned that you're treating my son."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you must know that I can't discuss a patient with you," Linda said.

"Please, call me Samuel. I completely understand your position. I wouldn't ask you to break confidentiality, even if I am tempted to. I'm actually here because I want to make sure you have all the information you need. I have Sam's file with me. I think you should read it. Also, while I know you can't go into specifics, I want to know what you think his best treatment option is. At this point, I'm no longer sure what his best option is," Samuel said. He opened a briefcase he was carrying and removed a thick folder.

"Hold on. I have a relatively small patient list, and given how famous you are, I think I would remember the name Samuel Chambers if he was a patient of mine. I think you must have the wrong doctor," Linda said.

"Well, I doubt he would've given you his true name. He hasn't used it himself in many years. Not since he began calling himself the Devil," Samuel said as he placed his son's file in front of her.

Linda could almost swear her jaw hit the floor with how shocked she was. She only had one patient who referred to himself that way. She was standing in front of Lucifer's father, a man she'd heard a lot about, even if it was through metaphors. She didn't think she'd ever meet him. Lucifer seemed to sure his father didn't care about him. "You're Lucifer's father."

"That is what he calls himself, but his name is Sam. I cannot pretend that his illness isn't real, nor will I ever address my son as the same name as the Devil. My older son seems to think going along with it may help, but I am very skeptical. Honestly, I'm still very much contemplating having him put back in the hospital. I think it's the best place for him," Samuel told her.

"Wait, Lucifer has been committed in the past?" Linda asked surprised. This was the first she heard of that. Lucifer certainly never spoke about being institutionalized.

"Yes. I assumed you knew that. My older son, Amenadiel, is the one who told me about you. I assumed he'd spoken to you and informed you of Sam's history. I only brought the file to ensure you had a complete medical history. Amenadiel didn't speak to you?" Samuel asked.

"I suppose that depends. Amenadiel approached me posing as a fellow psychiatrist. He was trying to get information, and he then gave me advice on how to treat Lucifer," Linda said in a hard tone. She was still irritated with how Amenadiel had deceived her. Now she was even more upset. He had hidden things from her about Lucifer past. She couldn't really blame Lucifer. Patients often weren't truthful about their past. Amenadiel should've told her. It could've helped her treat his brother.

Samuel was also far from pleased. His son knew better than to manipulate people like that. Plus, the games he was playing with his brother's sanity were extremely dangerous. Samuel was sure Amenadiel thought he was helping his brother, but there was a reason professions were brought into situations such as this. They knew what they were doing. "I apologize, Doctor Martin. I taught my son better than that. He knows what Doctor-patient confidentiality is and why it's so important. I apologize for any trouble his actions may have caused you."

"I assume you had your son committed because of the Devil talk," Linda said before opening the file she was given.

"Not at first," Samuel said before taking a seat in front of the desk. "Regretfully, I didn't see how big of a problem it was at first. When Sam started comparing himself to the Devil and me to God, I assumed it was just an extreme case of teenage rebellion. It wasn't the first time I've been accused of playing God. I am a doctor after all."

"How old was he when it started?" Linda asked.

"Sixteen. As I said, I didn't think it was that troubling at first. It was about a year before I started to grow concerned. That was when I learned he was associating with a group that worshipped Satan. I realized that was how this had started. The Devil and God talk at home was getting worse, so I forced Sam to see a psychiatrist. He saw him until he was eighteen, at which point I could no longer force him," Samuel explained.

"I assume it didn't help," Linda said.

"No, it only seemed to push him further away from me. He left home when he was eighteen. I didn't see him again until he was twenty-one. By then, it was clear that he'd broken from reality. He didn't just compare himself to the Devil, he believed he was the Devil," he said.

"Oh my God," Linda whispered. She knew Lucifer had his problems, but she never thought it was this bad. Even with calling himself the Devil, she assumed he was just using metaphors for his own life. From what his father was telling her that wasn't the case. "He doesn't act like someone who has had a psychotic break. He seems lucid. He has built a life for himself."

Samuel nodded. "And that's why it took me so long to realize how messed he was. When he came home, I was worried. He'd broken from reality. I wanted him to get help, but I didn't consider committing him. Then he was ready to jump from a balcony three stories up because he thought he could fly.

Linda sucked in a breath. Lucifer was her friend, not just her patient. It was hard to hear about him doing something that would endanger his life. It was also unbelievable to her that he had gotten to that point. In all her sessions with him, she had never seen any indication that he was that far gone. However, his father said otherwise, and the little she saw in his file as she flipped through it supported the man.

"He could've died. I had no choice. Sam's mother committed suicide when he was young. I lost her. I will not lose my son," Samuel said firmly.

"I see here that he escaped from the hospital in Philadelphia with another patient," Linda said. She guessed that that patient was Maze. It made sense since she went along with his delusions. Two of her friends had a very tentative relationship with reality. She honestly did not know how to react to that. "I'm assuming you're his medical guardian. You at least have the right to have him taken back in long enough to be evaluated. I'm not sure why you came to me."

Samuel sighed. "My first instinct was to do just that. I do believe he's better off in the hospital at this point. But Sam has willingly come to you. He's seen several different psychiatrists over the years, but he hasn't responded to any of them. He does to you. I want your opinion before I do anything else. If he's making true progress, I don't want to undo that."

"I need to evaluate him with this new information," Linda said. She couldn't rely on past sessions. She didn't have enough information then. She needed to evaluate Lucifer as though it was their first session.

"I understand," Samuel said before standing up and pulling a business card from his pocket. He held it out for her. "Please call me when you've finished your assessment, and don't tell Sam I was here. I fear it might cause a large set back."

Linda nodded as she took the card. Normally, she didn't hide anything from her patients, but in this case, she feared Samuel might be right. Lucifer wouldn't respond well to knowing his father was here.

"Thank you," Samuel said before heading for the door.

Any thoughts Linda had of leaving early were forgotten. She needed to read Lucifer's file comprehensively before their next session. She needed to be fully prepared to help him


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As everyone is human in this story, the Goddess won't be making an appearance. Her 'escape' was part of Lucifer's delusions.

Linda spent every free moment she had in the two days she had before Lucifer's next session familiarizing herself with his file. She could hardly believe how much she hadn't known. She never thought Lucifer truly suffered from delusions. Despite his talk of being the Devil and Hell, she never really thought he believed he was the biblical Devil. She thought he was knowing using metaphors. He didn't seem to be out of touch with reality. He knew what was going on around him. He was lucid. He understood what was said to him. Of course, she should know that no psychotic break was exactly the same.

Lucifer's file actually told a different story of the man she knew. It appeared he was much worse in the past. There were notations of him having to be restrained or sedated because of severe delusions that left him violent and unstable. Lucifer's father had told her that because of those delusions, he believed the mental institution was actually Hell. He had been so far gone that he couldn't even tell where he was. That had changed. The man she knew now was able to pinpoint his surroundings. The question was how long that would last. His delusion may not have taken over him as much as they had in the past, but they were still present and strong.

Lucifer never seemed to have had it very easy. He seemed to have a devoted father, but his mother had committed suicide when was seven. According to his file, he'd found her body. That along was a lot for someone to handle. It very well could've very well contributed to his issues. Something like that could cause irreparable damage later in life.

Linda looked at the clock. Lucifer would be arriving any minute. She was very nervous about it. She wasn't used to treating patients with psychosis. That wasn't to say she couldn't, but it wasn't something she had much experience with. She did have a couple of patients in the past that suffered from delusions, but never to the extreme that Lucifer did, and the patients she did see with those kinds of issues were already managing their conditions well enough. Lucifer had yet to realize there was even anything to manage. She was worried she'd say or do the wrong thing. But she was also unwilling to just pass him off to someone else without at least trying to help him herself.

Linda came out of her thoughts as Lucifer entered the room with his usual grin in place.

"Hello, Doctor. Wonderful to see you." Lucifer said.

Linda took a breath before speaking. "Hi, Lucifer. Why don't you have a seat?" she asked as she pointed across from herself to the couch..

Lucifer nodded and took his seat on the couch.

"How has your week been?" Linda asked.

"Excellent! I spent last night with two lovely women. It was a slow night for me, but still wonderful. Things with the Detective are well also. Well, if you don't count Amenadiel trying to tell her I'm crazy," Lucifer said with a chuckle.

Linda froze for a minute. "He told Chloe you were crazy."

"Mmmhmm. He was merely trying to convince her I wasn't being truthful about being the Devil. He knows I wouldn't allow him to call me a liar to anyone, so he settled for letting her think I'm insane," Lucifer said.

"Does it bother you that he'd say that?" Linda asked.

"No, why should I care about it. Many humans believe it. Even you believe I'm using metaphors. Humans don't want to believe the Devil is walking amongst them, what with telling themselves I'm responsible for all their sins," Lucifer grumbled. "Besides, the detective didn't believe him. He did manage to get her to stop asking her questions though."

"Lucifer, I'd like to spend today discussing your family a little bit," Linda said. She needed to find out if he could pick out any kind of reality from the fantasy.

Lucifer's mood immediately dampered. His smile disappeared. That was the last subject he wanted to discuss. "Why?"

"Because they are a part of your issues and they need to be addressed," Linda said.

"Have they not been. I thought I was overly clear on my hatred for my father," Lucifer said.

"Yes, but why do you hate him?" Linda asked.

"Because he sent me to Hell," he said as though it should be obvious.

"But things between you were volatile even before that, weren't they?" Linda asked.

"Yes, because he was a controlling tyrant! He expected us all to live the way he wanted. I wanted Free Will. I wanted the same things he had no trouble gifting to humans," Lucifer ranted.

Linda nodded. It really wasn't hard to figure out why Lucifer considered his father controlling. She knew from her conversation with Samuel that he'd exhausted any way possible to force his son to get some help. It was very plausible that Lucifer would see that as controlling. And sending him to Hell was obviously what Lucifer associated with the mental institution.

Linda decided she should probably stop referring to him as Lucifer, at least in her own mind. That wasn't who he was, and it wasn't because it wasn't the name he was born with. She had always suspected that was the case. But Lucifer, or Sam, as was his real name, had not chosen the name Lucifer because he liked it. It was part of a delusion. He believed he was the Devil, ergo, he took on identity completely, including the name. It was going to be apart of Linda's job to help Lucifer… Sam let that identity go. Of course, that was going to be a very long process.

"Do you think you ever had a decent relationship with your father?" Linda asked him. She was trying to find out if he could remember anything from before his psychotic break or if the delusions had completely took over.

"Yes, I suppose. That was eons ago though, before I knew better," he said.

"Tell me about it," Linda said.

"What's the point of that. A few nice memories millions of years ago doesn't make him less of a bastard," Lucifer fumed.

"Because I think that acknowledging both the good and the bad parts of relationship can help people heal, and I'd like to see that for you," Linda said. She felt like she was being dishonest, and she didn't like it. Nothing she said was untrue, but she definitely wasn't making her intentions known. Unfortunately, she knew if she had, Luc… Sam would have a bad reaction.

"I don't need to heal from anything. My father's a bastard. I don't need to heal from that."

"Then it won't hurt to humor me," Linda said.

Lucifer sighed dramatically. "Fine. Well, when I was still his lapdog, He was usually warm with me. Being God, he was always busy, but he made time for me. He would talk with me whenever I wanted. He made sure I had my needs met. I thought he loved me. That was, of course, conditional. He loved me as long as I was his obedient lapdog. Can we drop this now?" This entire conversation was making him uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk about how it was before he and his father started fighting.

Linda was pleased to note that he did in deed have memories of before his mental health declined. Those memories may be small and confusing to him, but they were there. She also noted that her patient didn't like discussing them, probably because they did threaten the delusion.

"Okay. Can you tell me a little more about your mother and siblings?" Linda asked.

Lucifer huffed in annoyance. "Why must we discuss all this?"

"Because my job is to help you resolve all your issues. Your family is a large part of that," Linda explained.

"Fine. Well, I have many siblings, all as useless as the last."

"Tell me about them. What are their names?" Linda asked.

"Well, we'd be here forever if I named them all, but a few are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Azrael. As I said, there were many," Lucifer said.

"Tell me about Michael," Linda said. She knew that whatever he said would be made up because Michael didn't exist, but she wanted to see how deep this delusion went. She also noted that all the names Lucifer mentioned were famous names of angels in religion.

"He's a bastard! He took Father's side when I rebelled, of course. Everyone did. He sent me to Hell himself. I'm sure you've heard that story, Doctor. He's always done Dad's bidding. He's nothing but a bloody robot," Lucifer said.

"Did you ever get along with him? Can you tell me of a time when you bonded?" Linda asked.

"I don't know. I don't really remember. I'm sure he was always a bastard to me," Lucifer said.

Linda decided not to push him. Questioning him further on it meant trying to force the delusion to break. He wasn't even near ready for that. His response, however, was consistent with what she knew. When he spoke of Michael, he spoke of things that were public belief. He didn't mention any concrete memories. He couldn't because they didn't exist. "What about your mother. Can you tell me about her?"

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably. "I told you about her before. She was wonderful at first. She was always there for me when I was young, but it changed. She seemed to stop caring. She didn't really pay attention to me anymore. I didn't really want to be around her."

As her patient spoke, Linda wondered if he was speaking about two different people. She knew that Samuel remarried after the death of his first wife, to Amenadiel's mother. She wondered if the uncaring woman was Sam's stepmother. She would have to learn more about his relationship with her. One thing was clear. He had chosen to forget anything that had to do with his mother's death.

"I don't want to talk anymore, Doctor. I wish to leave," Lucifer said.

Linda looked at the clock. "Well, it's early, but I agree that maybe we should stop for today. However, what would you say to increasing your sessions to twice a week."

"Why?"

"Because I think you can benefit from an extra hour a week," Linda said. At this point, she wasn't ready to have him committed, but she did think more therapy was needed. She didn't feel comfortable with once a week check-ins. Honestly, she wasn't even sure twice a week was enough, but she didn't want to alarm him by making it more.

Lucifer shrugged. "I suppose it's fine. I don't see the point, but I wouldn't mind an extra hour of your company, Doctor."

"Great. I'll call you later and we can schedule the extra appointment," she said.

"Very well," Lucifer said before getting up and heading out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda sat across from Samuel a couple of hours later. "You should know that I don't have a lot of experience with this type of psychiatry. I have had a few patients that suffered mental illnesses, but not to this extent. You need to be aware of that before you decide if I should continue as your son's therapist." She wanted to continue. She had a rapport with Lucifer… Sam, but his father was the medical guardian. He decided who treated his son, and he needed the facts on her qualifications to act in his best interests.

"I appreciate your honesty, Doctor Martin, and I understand," Samuel said.

"Please, call me Linda," she said.

"Linda, I have consulted many of the best psychiatrists who do specialize in psychosis. My son has not responded to any of them. Not only does he respond to you, he sought you out. I don't think specialization matters if the patient can't seem to build a rapport with the doctor. I'm interested to know your findings," Samuel said.

"Okay. First, I want to say that I don't think you had any choice given the circumstances. Your son had nearly killed himself. You had to act the way you did," Linda said.

"Thank you. I admit that I struggled with that decision, despite knowing it was for the best. Making the decision to commit your child against his will is probably the hardest thing a parent can do. It is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Having him accuse me of abandoning him, and equating it Hell was almost unbearable," Samuel said somberly.

"Like I said, you had no choice. However, I don't think it's in Lucifer's… sorry Sam's best interests now. I've read the file, and then I evaluated him. I think he has improved," Linda said.

"He still thinks he's the Devil," Samuel pointed out.

"His hold on reality is greater than it was. I fear that putting him back in the hospital will only cause him to lose that hold. Right now, he's not suicidal," Linda said.

"He was never suicidal. His near death was caused by his believe that he's immortal and can fly. That hasn't changed," Samuel said.

"He's been living in LA for almost six years now. He has not shown any sign since then that he poses a threat to himself or anyone else. He's actually made a good life for himself. He's been very successful," Linda said. Granted, the life he'd built wasn't exactly ethical many times, but that wasn't a competency issue. "I honestly believe his mental health will deteriorate if he's put back in the hospital against his will."

"Then he has to come live with me. It's the only way I can guarantee his safety," Samuel said.

"With all due respect, how is that different than committing him? You'll still be forcing him into a situation he doesn't want to be in, and that will make things worse," Linda said bluntly.

"I can't leave him on his own. I cannot risk him hurting himself. Even if he truly is doing better than he was, there is still the risk that he'll get worse again and harm himself," Samuel said.

"Samuel, you're always going to have that risk. Even if the best happens and your son heals, there's always going to be the risk of a relapse. You won't be able to watch him for the rest of his life," Linda said.

Samuel sighed. He couldn't deny her logic. Eventually, he was going to have to trust that his son could run his own life again. However, that was much different than betting the odds when his son was still so extremely ill. He didn't want to disrupt any progress that had been made, but he feared for his child's life.

"Obviously, this is your decision, but you've said yourself that everything you've tried has failed. Now, I don't mean to say that you've done anything wrong. As I said, I don't think you had a choice. I'm just saying that maybe now it's time to try another approach," Linda said.

"What's your treatment plan?" Samuel asked.

Normally, Linda wouldn't be able to answer that question. An adult patient had to agree before she could give any information to their family members. However, Samuel was his son's medical guardian. She was obligated to keep him informed. She couldn't tell him anything his son said to her in session unless he was a threat to himself or others, but she could discuss his diagnosis and treatment. "I've increased Sam's sessions. My plan is to get him to the point where he can come to the realization that his delusions are exactly that. I believe that a small part of him knows that already, but he's not ready to face it."

"Are going to put him on medication?" Samuel asked.

"Eventually, yes, but I want him to admit to himself that he's not well first. I think that's the best way to help. It's going to take time, Samuel. It's not going to happen in one or two sessions," Linda warned.

"And in the meantime, I'd have to take the risk that he won't harm himself because he thinks he's invincible," Samuel said, his tone made it clear he had a lot of doubts about this plan. He wanted to see his son get well, and he did think Doctor Martin's treatment plan was worth exploring, as no other plan had worked thus far, but he was struggling with the idea of leaving his son on his own.

"He's been here for nearly six years without a major incident. At this moment, I don't see any reason to believe that won't continue," Linda said. That was mostly true anyway. Lucifer had mentioned once cutting off his wings. That left her with a cause for concern, as she wondered if he'd actually mutilated himself, but she had no concrete evidence that he did. He probably took a few too many risks when working as a police consultant, but that wasn't reason enough to lock him up.

"I need to see my son before I make a decision. I'll decide for myself if he's well enough to keep going like this," Samuel said.

"I understand. I have a recommendation though. I don't think he'll take seeing you very well. I suggest you see him without him knowing you're there, perhaps at his club," Linda said.

"Yes, I had the same idea. I'd rather observe his behavior without him knowing I'm there anyway. I must say that the fact that he owns a nightclub worries me even further," Samuel said. He'd done his research upon learning his son was in Los Angeles. He didn't like that his son was around alcohol and likely drank heavily. His mind was fragile enough without clouding it with booze.

"I can see why that would give you cause for concern," Linda said.

"I will see him and then give you my decision. I hope that either way, you will continue to treat my son," Samuel said.

"Of course," Linda said. She might not have much experience with this sort of thing, but Lucifer was her patient. She would not walk away from him now.

"Wonderful. I'll be in touch," Samuel said before getting up and heading for the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Samuel found himself staring at his son for the first time in over six years. Anyone not knowing his history would say he was fine. He was dressed in a designer suit, sitting at the bar and flirting with two beautiful young women. It reminded Samuel of his son before he started to spiral. Sam had always been a ladies man. He was always very charming and found getting the girls interested very easy. That was, of course, good and bad, especially considering that Sam had been a teenager at the time. Samuel had had several conversations with him on the matter. Of course, that was before the boy's problems became much more serious.

Samuel watched as his son's attention was diverted elsewhere. Samuel watched as Sam immediately deserted both women, much to their chagrin, to run to a third.

"Detective!" he said excitedly. "I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"Hey, Lucifer. Yeah, I decided I needed a night out. Trixie's with Dan tonight," Chloe said.

Samuel got a little closer, but he made sure to stay out of sight. He didn't feel the best spying on his son, but it was necessary under the circumstances.

"Your spawn free. Excellent! I will get you a drink, on the house, of course."

"You don't have to do that, Lucifer. I can buy my own drinks," she said.

"I know, but why should you have to," he said before leading the way to the bar.

Samuel smiled as he watched the pair. He could tell that his son liked that woman. The way he looked at her was the same way Samuel used to look at his first wife.

"Father?" a voice came from behind Samuel.

Samuel turned to see his older son. "Hello, Amenadiel."

"I didn't think I'd find you here. Did Sam see you?" Amenadiel asked a bit worried.

"No, and for the moment, I intend to keep it that way," Samuel said before leading the way to an empty table. It was close enough to the bar that he could see his son, but far enough away that Sam was unlikely to notice him.

Amenadiel sat across from his father. "You haven't called back since I told you about Sam being here. I was waiting to hear from you."

"Well, I think that seems fair, don't you? I had to wait months to hear from you. That's several months I could've spent not wondering if my son was alive or dead," Samuel scolded.

Amenadiel squirmed in his chair. It didn't matter how old he was. His father was excellent at making him feel like a child, who had screwed up. He supposed the man was right. It wasn't fair for him to keep his father in the dark. He didn't deserve to be left wondering like that. "I'm sorry, Father. I was afraid that if I told you, you'd have Sam committed again, and I feared that would make things worse."

"You are not a doctor, Amenadiel. You are not qualified to decide that," Samuel said.

"I know, but he's doing better. Yes, he's still delusional, but he's functioning well. He's lucid," Amenadiel said.

"He's been lucid before," Samuel reminded his son.

"Not like this. He owns a club, he helps the police, and he has good relationships with people. He's even chosen for himself to go to therapy," he told his father.

Samuel looked over Amenadiel's shoulder to his other son, who was smiling as he spoke to his companion. "Who's the woman he's with?"

Amenadiel turned to look at his brother. "Chloe Decker. She's really good for him. I think he's the most lucid when he's with her. She's a police detective. Sam works with her as a consultant. He does well."

"I'm assuming she doesn't know if she's willing to let that happen, and please tell me he doesn't carry a gun," Samuel said. If his son had a weapon, that was it. He would not allow his son to go around with a gun in his hands. It would be a disaster.

"No, he doesn't have a gun," Amenadiel immediately assured his father. "As for Chloe, I told her a little, but I don't think she believed me. I didn't tell her all of it. I wanted to protect Sam's privacy."

"And is that also why you kept the information from his psychiatrist, as well as deceiving her in order to get her to break confidentiality," Samuel asked with an edge to his lip.

Amenadiel bit his lip guiltily. "I know I shouldn't have done that. I was trying to help. I thought I could find out what she knew, and see how she was helping him. I wanted to know what kind of progress he was making, and I wanted to help if I could."

"I understand that you were trying to help your brother, Amenadiel, but you went about it the wrong way. You compromised that woman's job and your brother's recovery. What you did could've easily backfired. You should've told her the truth. She couldn't properly treat him without knowing everything," Samuel lectured.

"I knew if I told her who Sam really was, she'd have to call you, and I was afraid you'd commit him. I didn't think that would help him."

"And what if you'd been wrong. What if something had happened? You took quite the gamble, son," he said.

"I know, but after everything that we've tried, I thought it was worth the risk," Amenadiel said.

"That was not your decision to make, but it seems you may have been right. Don't misunderstand though. You got lucky, if that's the case," Samuel said.

"Does that mean you're not going to commit him again?

"I haven't decided yet, but I'm leaning towards letting things play out a little more," Samuel said before glancing at his youngest once again, who was coaxing his partner out onto the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe Decker knew when she was being followed. It had been ingrained in her to know how to spot a tail long before she joined the police academy. It was something her father taught her, just in case he inadvertently brought his work home with him. It was how she knew someone was following her for the last couple of weeks. They weren't following her everywhere, and not even all that often, but she noticed it a few times, such as once when she was driving with Lucifer, and another time when she was at LUX with him Most of the time, it was just a feeling that someone was watching her, but once, she'd notice a car tailing hers. She'd taken down the license plate and was having someone look into it.

Chloe had decided for the moment not to tell anyone she suspected she was being followed, especially Lucifer. He tended to get very protective, and often went off without thinking. The last thing she needed was her partner jumping to conclusions and taking things into his own hands. She didn't know what she was dealing with, and preferred to have a better understanding of it before alerting anyone else. She couldn't even prove just yet that anyone was following her. She only had a feeling and a car she noticed once, which could be a coincidence. She knew it wasn't, but she couldn't prove it.

"Hey, Decker."

Chloe looked up from her desk to see the officer she had looking into the license plate she'd taken down. He was holding a file in his hand. "Hey, Morgan. Did you get the information I asked you for."

"Yeah," he said as he handed her the file. "The car was rented by Doctor Samuel Chambers. He's a well-respected cardiologist from Philadelphia. He has duel citizenships in the US and the England. It looks like he got to LA a few weeks ago."

"A cardiologist?" Chloe asked. It seemed weird that a doctor would be following her, but she knew that criminals weren't always street thugs. They didn't always look the part. Many of them had well-respected professions. "Does he have a record?"

"Not in the United States. You'll have to dig a little more to get info from England, but he's been here for over twenty-five years and has had no run-ins with the law," Morgan explained.

"Do you know where he's staying?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, his hotel information is in the file," he said.

"Okay, thanks, Morgan," Chloe said before opening up the file.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe arrived at Samuel Chambers hotel room. She decided that the only way to find out why this man was following her was to ask him. In most cases, she knew she should have backup, but she couldn't really go to her superiors with the little evidence she had. Besides, she could take care of herself.

Chloe caught up to the man as he was entering his room. "Doctor Chambers?" As the man turned to face her, she was taken a little off-guard. He reminded her quite a bit of her partner. She'd noticed it a little when she saw his picture, but she figured it was her imagination. He looked even more like Lucifer now, but she supposed she could still be looking too much into it. Some people just looked alike.

Samuel turned to her. "Hello."

Chloe flashed her badge as she got closer.

"What can I do for you, Detective?" Samuel asked. He recognized the woman, of course. He'd seen her often while watching over his son.

"You can tell me why you're following me. I've gotta say, you've got a lot of nerve tailing a cop. I could arrest you right now," Chloe said in a hard tone. It was a bluff because she didn't have much evidence, but he didn't know that.

"I assure you, Detective, I'm not following you," Samuel said honestly.

"I know when I'm being tailed. I noticed your vehicle following me. I've got all your information. Tell me why you're following me, or you can explain it down at the precinct," Chloe threatened.

"I am not following _you._ I'm sure you've noticed that you're not typically alone when you've noticed someone watching you," Samuel said.

Chloe thought back to all the times she could remember feeling a presence watching her, and to when she noticed the car following her. Lucifer was with her. Suddenly, she realized it was not a coincidence that this man reminded her of Lucifer. He was following Lucifer, not her. "You're following Lucifer."

"That's not his name," Samuel said before opening the door to his suite. "Please, come in."

Chloe followed him inside. "You his father?"

"I am," Samuel said before taking off his suit jacket and draping it over the couch.

"It's just as much of a crime to stalk a civilian as it is a cop, you know," Chloe said

"It's not a crime to watch out for my son, and even if it is, I'll take that risk," he said.

"You're watching out for him? I find that hard to believe. I've heard a lot about you," Chloe said coldly.

"I'm sure you have, but I'm also sure none of it is true," Samuel said.

"Lucifer doesn't lie!" Chloe almost yelled.

"No, my son has never told a lie in his life," Samuel said proudly. Honesty was his son's most admirable quality. He never told a lie. He hated lies. It made him one of the best people Samuel knew. "But that doesn't mean he's not wrong. My son is very troubled."

"If you're about to sell me the same crap Amenadiel did, don't bother. I do not believe Lucifer is crazy. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe he's the Devil, but he's not insane either," Chloe said.

"My son is lucky to have someone like you in his life, someone who will look out for him," Samuel said. He decided it might be best not to tell her everything. Sam should have at least one person who wasn't deceiving him. It was bad enough Samuel had had to ask his shrink to do it, even if it was for his own good. His son trusted this woman. He didn't want to take that away from him.

"I will look out for Lucifer, even against his own father if that's what it takes," Chloe said firmly.

"Detective Decker, I believe we want the same thing. All I've ever wanted for Sam was to have a happy life. I just don't believe he possible can the way he is now," Samuel said.

Chloe guessed that Sam was supposed to be Lucifer's birth name. It didn't surprise her that he had a different name. She knew for a fact it wasn't Lucifer Morningstar because she looked into his past when they first met. "Your son accuses you of abandoning him."

"He's wrong," Samuel said a sad tone.

"So, you never kicked him out?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"No. My son will always have a place by my side if he wishes it. All I want is to help him get well," Samuel said..

Chloe sighed. She didn't believe Lucifer was crazy, but she did believe he had a lot of issues that Lucifer needed healing from. He obviously did to since was seeing Linda. She didn't know if she believed his father wanted the same. The little amount she knew about him wasn't good, if it was true. He sounded sincere now, but he could be lying. "You don't get to follow Lucifer around behind his back, no matter what your intentions are. And if you think you're going to hide your presence here from him, think again. I am not going to lie to him for you."

"I understand," Samuel said. Again, he did not want to make Chloe Decker someone his son couldn't trust, so he wouldn't even try to convince her to lie for him. He would have to reveal himself to Sam. He just hoped he didn't create a setback for him. "Please just give me a day or so to tell him myself."

"Fine, but only because I probably won't see him in that time," Chloe said.

"Thank you. I appreciate how loyal you are to my son," Samuel said.

Chloe's only response was to head for the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer approached the bar at LUX. He found Maze sitting there with a glass of Scotch. "Hello, Maze. You know, for someone who wanted her independence, I certainly find you here a lot."

"Yeah, well, you've got good booze," Maze retorted.

"Mmm. Certainly better than anything in Hell, right?" Lucifer asked with a chuckle.

"They don't have that in Hell," Maze said before taking a sip of her drink. For some reason, they were against giving mental patients alcohol, she thought amused. Unlike Lucifer, she knew 'Hell' wasn't really Hell. Well, she did now anyway. She wasn't as crazy as Lucifer was. Oh, she was pretty out there. She heard voices when she wasn't taking her pills, which she currently was. That's why she had to put some distance between herself and Lucifer. She was much more lucid now, and she preferred not to lie to her friend, but she also didn't think he could handle the truth. She was just sane enough to know that much.

"Yet you wanted to go back," Lucifer pointed out.

"It was simpler there," Maze said. That was true. Making sane decisions was a lot harder than letting a bunch of doctors make them for you. It had been hard to adjust, even after she started taking her pills again.

"Can I get you something, Boss?" the bartender suddenly asked.

"Yes, what Maze is having," Lucifer said. "So, have you found the independence you're looking for yet, Maze," Lucifer asked.

"Still working on it," she said.

"Here you go, Boss," the bartender said before sliding a drink towards him. He then turned to the man beside him. "Can I get you something, sir?"

"I'll take whiskey," the man said.

Lucifer stiffened as he recognized the voice next to him. He turned to find his father looking at him.

"Hello, son."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer eyed his father in disbelief. He hadn't seen his father in ages. He never thought he'd see him again and he preferred it that way. He didn't know why his father was here, but he knew it couldn't be good. He had either come to send him back to Hell or he wanted something from.

"You look well. I'm glad to see that," Samuel said.

"What do you want?" Lucifer asked tightly.

Maze, meanwhile, eyed her friend's father nervously. This guy had the power to make life difficult for her. He could have her sent back to the institution. While a part of her did miss how simple life had been there, she liked her independence. She didn't want or need to go back.

Samuel turned his attention to Mazikeen, the troubled young woman who had escaped with his son. She looked alright as well. He'd seen her a couple of times, and she always looked just as troubled as his own son did at the institution. Now, she looked very lucid. Perhaps she'd gotten some help herself. If that was the case, he had no intention of making trouble for her. Unlike his son, she didn't have family looking out for her. They had just left her at the institution and forgotten about her. He remembered how little it seemed to bother them when she escaped. He saw no reason to inform them. "Hello, Mazikeen. You appear to be doing well too."

"I'm out of her," Maze said before finishing off her drink and walking away.

Samuel turned back to his son. "Perhaps we should speak in private."

Lucifer wanted to tell his father where he could go, but he knew his father would not leave until he agreed to talk to him, and the bastard was right. This conversation shouldn't take place in front of a bunch of humans.

Reluctantly, Lucifer led the way to the elevator. Things were uncomfortably silent between father and son rode the elevator. Lucifer was both pleased and dismayed when the doors opened. He was pleased because he no longer had to stand in the elevator with his father, but not so much that he now had to deal with whatever he wanted.

Samuel took in his son's home as he walked inside. He smiled as he noted the piano. Sam had always loved the piano, and music in general. His mother had begun teaching him to play the piano before she died, and he'd taken it back up a few years after she died. He was very good. He was on his way to receiving a music scholarship, as well as an academic one, before his mental health began to decline.

Samuel also noticed the bar and the many bottles of alcohol on the shelves behind it. That he was less happy about. He didn't like that his son was drinking. It certainly couldn't help with his delusions.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here? You're not sending me back to Hell!" Lucifer practically snarled. Of course, he knew he couldn't really stop his father if he chose to do that, but he would fight it all the way.

"I don't want that, Sam," Samuel told him. He never wanted that. He'd done it because he feared for his son's life. It was never something he enjoyed.

"That's not my name!" Lucifer said through gritted teeth.

Samuel chose to ignore his son's comment. "I'm glad to see that you seem to be doing better. I've been very worried about you."

Lucifer snorted. The very idea that his father would ever be at all worried about him was hilarious. His father hadn't cared about him since he stopped being his little puppet.

"I've been here a while. I've observed you from time to time to make sure you were alright. It actually led to me meeting your friend, Detective Decker," he told him.

Lucifer's eyes darkened considerably. "Stay away from her! I will kill you if you even try to touch her!"

Samuel sighed. It saddened him that his son could think he'd ever hurt someone he cared about. He couldn't recall ever doing anything that would lead his son to that conclusion. It was moments like this that he had to remind himself that his son was not well. His mind remembered things that never happened and forgot things that did. "I would never harm anyone you cared about, son. I mentioned it because she is the reason I'm here. I didn't think you were ready to see me, but she found out I was watching you and made it clear she would tell you of my presence. I wanted you to hear it from me."

Lucifer frowned. He wasn't all that surprised to hear that his father was watching him. His father was watching him. His father was God. He watched everyone. However, his father had said he'd been watching him up close. There was no need for him to be close, as he could see anything he wanted. Plus, he could've easily stopped the detective from noticing him. Unless that was what he wanted, to get the detective's attention. Perhaps he hoped she would betray him by agreeing to lie for his father.

Lucifer smirked slightly in triumph. Well, if his father was hoping to turn the detective against him, it seemed he failed. The detective was loyal to him. She would never lie or hide things from him. She knew what that meant to him. "Disappointed, Dad. I'm sure you hoped she'd turn on me."

"No, of course not. I didn't even ask her to hide it from you. I wouldn't. She's your friend. You should be able to trust that she'll look out for you," Samuel said.

"Why are you even here?" Lucifer asked.

"I came to make sure you were alright, and that you stay that way. As soon as I found out where you were, I came," Samuel said.

"You've always known where I was, you bastard! Tell me what you really want!" Lucifer yelled. He hated the lies and manipulations, which his father knew. And he knew this was exactly that. His father always knew where he was, and he couldn't care less about him.

"That's enough, Sam. You do not need to be disrespectful, and I will not stand for it!" Samuel said sternly. He never allowed disrespect, and that did not change when his children became adults. Children or not, he was their father, and he deserved their respect. True, his son was not in the best mind, but he was well enough to how he should speak to people.

"Don't call me that! What do you want?!" he asked heatedly.

Samuel took a deep breath. He decided it wouldn't do to let the conversation escalate further. One of them had to calm the situation, and he was the father after all. "I told you, I came to ensure you're alright. Now, I'm glad to see you're doing well right now, but I do worry that you won't stay that way. I would like you to come and live with me for a while. Now, I…"

"No, bloody way!" Lucifer exploded. If he didn't want to go back to Hell, he certainly didn't want to return to the Silver City. He would not be put back under his father's thumb. "You will have to drag me kicking and screaming before I ever step foot in the Silver City again!"

"Calm down! I am not going to force you to do anything right now, which is what I was going to say before you interrupted me," Samuel said. He made sure to be careful with his words. He would not force his son anywhere right now, but his condition worsened, he would have no choice, and he didn't want to lie to his son by promising that he would never force him into anything. "I know you don't want to come with me. I think it would be better for you, which is why I had to ask, but I won't force the issue."

Lucifer relaxed slightly. Again, as much as he protested, he knew he couldn't stop his father if he chose to use force. Honestly, he didn't know why his father would want him to return to the Silver City anyway. He kicked him out.

"But I will be keeping an eye on you. I am staying in town, and you will see me around quite a bit. I intend to make sure everything is going well," Samuel said. Now that his presence was known to his son, he decided not to hide his intentions. There was no longer a reason for it, and he wanted to be as honest as possible.

"Is this your way of putting me on probation? I must behave or be punished?" Lucifer asked irritably.

"No, I don't want you to look at it that way. It is not about punishment. I am doing this for your own good," he said.

"Get out," Lucifer ordered.

Samuel nodded. "I love you, son. I hope some part of you realized that."

Lucifer watched his father leave and immediately went to pour himself a drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Samuel was headed out to his car to go back to his hotel. He barely managed to make it to the parking lot when he heard a female voice.

"I'm on my medication."

Samuel turned to see his son's friend, Mazikeen a few feet away. "Hello again, Mazikeen. I wasn't expecting to see you again tonight."

"Yeah, well, I decided not to wait to see what you'd do. I don't want to go back. I'm taking my pills," Maze said as she walked towards him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't want to make trouble for you. You appear to be doing very well, and I don't think it's necessary to alert anyone of your whereabouts. There is no need when you seem to be getting help. I do suggest handling matters yourself though. I don't think you want to live under uncertainty as an escapee," Samuel said.

"Thanks."

"I do have a request though," Samuel said.

"Of course you do," Maze said irritably. She should've known better. Everyone has a price.

"It's not a stipulation. No matter how you respond, I won't report you. It is, however, a very strong request. Leave my son alone. I want him to get help as well, and I'm not sure it will work out if you're so close to him," Samuel said as gently as he could. He had nothing against Mazikeen, but her being around his son was not at all helpful to him.

"Because I make him worse?" Maze asked bitterly.

"I don't think you mean to, but you have become a part of his delusions, and I believe his delusions did worsen when he met you. It isn't your fault, but it is the truth," Samuel told her.

"Did it occur to you that maybe he made me worse," she asked.

"Yes, it did, which is even more reason for some separation. I would hate to see your progress disappear because you're caught up in my son's problems. My concern mainly lies with Sam, but I do think it's best for you as well. I want my son to heal the way you have. I'm asking you to please stay away from him," Samuel said.

Maze sighed. "Fine. I've been trying to keep my distance a little anyway."

"Thank you, Mazikeen. I truly do wish you well," he said before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer was quite irritated as he sat in Linda’s office. His meeting with his father the night before was still fresh in his mind. The bastard just had to show up now and disrupt his life. Lucifer knew he wanted something. His father claimed to only want what was best for him, but Lucifer knew better. The man wanted something from him. If nothing else, Lucifer was sure he wanted to torture him with his presence. 

“Lucifer, are you alright? You appear to be a bit agitated,” Linda said.

Lucifer snorted in response. “I wouldn’t call it agitation, Doctor. I’m bloody pissed.”

“Why’s that?” Linda asked.

“My father showed up at Lux last night,” Lucifer stated.

Linda was a bit caught off guard. The last she knew, Samuel had decided to keep his distance from his son out of fear of causing a setback. Something must have happened to change his mind about that. “You saw your father?”

“Yes. Apparently he’s been following me. The detective caught him. Well, it’s more likely that he let her catch him. He’s God. He could keep himself from being discovered if he wanted,” Lucifer said.

Linda nodded. That explained why Samuel had revealed himself. He probably wanted to do so before Chloe told Sam that his father was following him.

“The detective told me, of course. I saw her a few hours ago and she told me about her encounter with my father. If the bastard was hoping she’d hide it from me, he failed,” Lucifer said with a smirk. Despite his father’s words, he still considered the possibility that his father had been trying to get the detective to turn on him. He was delighted that it didn’t work.

Linda felt guilty. Chloe was honest with him, but she hadn’t been. To be fair, it was out of concern for her patient. She feared he’d have a setback, or at least refuse to come back to therapy if she told him she’d been in contact with his father. However, he would find out eventually, and that would lead to a big lack of trust, which would definitely lead to a setback. He needed to be able to trust her. “Lucifer, there’s something I need to tell you. Your father came to see me not too long ago. He was concerned for your well-being.”

Lucifer looked at her in shock for a minute, but that soon turned to more anger. “Of course he did! He’s trying to tear apart my life!”

“He seems to be genuinely worried about you. I want you to know that I have not and will not discuss anything you’ve said to me with him,” Linda promised.

“Oh, I know you wouldn’t, Doctor. Not that he really needs you to. He knows everything. He could read your mind in a second. He’s trying to turn everyone against me. I am sure of that now,” Lucifer fumed.

“No, Lucifer. He has not said anything to try to get me to stop helping you. He seems only interested in making sure you’re doing alright,” Linda said. She did not want to drive an even bigger wedge between father and son, but she had to tell Luc… Sam the truth. He needed to be able to trust her.

“Oh, it doesn’t surprise me that he made you think that. He is good at manipulating people. Please don’t allow him to do the same to you,” Lucifer almost begged. He didn’t want to lose the people he cared about to his father’s manipulations.

“I have no intention of letting anyone manipulate me, Lucifer. Can you tell me why you’re so sure your father’s trying to manipulate anyone?” Linda asked.

“Because that’s what he’s always done. I suppose it comes with being God. He’s always forcing everyone to do as he wants, ever if they don’t realize that’s what they’re doing. He didn’t come to you out of any concern for me,” Lucifer said confidently.

“What did your father say to you when you saw him?” Linda asked.

“Oh, I’m sure it was similar to what he said to you. He claimed to love me and worry about me. He said he wanted me to return home. That must be what his endgame is. To isolate me until I have no reason to stay on Earth. He wants his perfect little soldier back. As if I’d just return to his side after he cast me out and vilified me! I’d sooner return to Hell,” he ranted.

“How does it make you feel that he wants you to go home?” Linda asked.

“Angry! I thought I’d already made that clear. I’m not going back there,” Lucifer said firmly.

“But it’s different than what you perceived. You assumed he wanted you to return to… hell,” Linda said.

“I suppose, but it doesn’t change anything. He still locked me always in that bloody prison. I was trapped and tortured for centuries!” Lucifer snarled.

Linda wasn’t surprised that Lucifer would equate a mental institution to torture. Many patients did, but it did give her an opportunity to deduce how much he actually remembered about the institution and how much he was actually hallucinating. “Torture? I thought you said you ran Hell.”

“Not until later. When I first got there, I was locked in and tortured. Well, psychologically anyway. Most in Hell are tortured that way. They’re usually forced to relish their guilt for eternity. My torture was different. My father designed it like a human mental hospital. He had the demons trying to convince me that I was just some insane human, sort of like how everyone here sees me,” Lucifer explained.

Linda sighed. It saddened her to hear much her patient and friend was trying suffering, and even more so to realize that he didn’t even know it. He had gotten so far out of control that he believed the actions his father and mental health professionals took to heal him were really just some sort of designed torture. He couldn’t face the truth.

“Dad even visited me and continued to try to convince me that I wasn’t an angel or the Devil. Amenadiel tried at first too, but he finally realized it wasn’t working,” Lucifer said. 

“Why do you think your father would try to convince you of something that’s not true?” Linda asked.

“To torture me,” Lucifer said as though it were obvious. “He wanted to punish me for rebelling.”

“But wouldn’t there be easier ways to that than to try to convince you of something you were unlikely to believe?” Linda asked.

“I don’t know how he thinks, Doctor. I just know he’s a bastard that spent eons trying to torture me. But I managed to break out of his torture in Hell and become leader of the demons. And then I came here and escaped it all together,” he said with triumph.

“What about now that your father’s back? What will you do?” Linda asked.

“There’s not much I can do, unfortunately. I’m hoping he’ll just bored once he realizes his plan failed. He can’t stay on Earth forever anyway. He’ll have to return to Heaven soon. The universe won’t run itself. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d rather not talk about the bastard anymore. Though, I would like to thank you for being honest with me about him contacting you,” Lucifer said.

Linda nodded. “I think it’s time to stop for the day. We’ll talk again Friday. In the meantime, you should try to remain calm when it comes to your father. If you need help with anything, please call.”

“I’ll be fine, Doctor. Thank you,” Lucifer said before getting up and heading out.


End file.
